We both changed
by Life's-A-Long-Story
Summary: Isabella swan is anorexic. Her father does not know what to do with her so he send her to the Culllens and there she meets the boy the reason she is this mess but why doesn't she blame him? Can they help each other out? Sorry story is better than sum read
1. Chapter 1

**You both changed!**

B.P.O.V

_  
"Mum hurry up am starving!" I moaned to my mother who was pulling on her coat on.  
"Bella, we are not going to the cafe! We are going to Edwards party!!" She scolded. "Well you might not going to the cafe but I am. I don't even like Edward!"  
"Why don't you like Edward? It was nice enough for him to invite you" She said in a motherly voice. "He pushed me over...in front of everybody..." I complained again. "Bella are you sure you didn't trip?" I glared at her, she was trying to hold back a laugh. "Bella be nice to him ok?"  
I sighed "Fine but he really is mean!" I was still hungry. "Mum? Can we please go to the Cafe first?"  
"Your always hungry now...fine! Come on I don't want to be late!" I raised my fist in the air with "yes!" My mother just giggled._

After me and my mother eat we ran to the car and pulled out the resturant She at the drivers seat and I sat in the back behind the passengers seat  
We were on the road driving further away from my aunts cafe when lights heading towards me "BELLA!!" My mother yelled.

The next thing I new I was beeing carried away on a strecher. "W-w-w!" I couldn't speak? What had happened? Where's my mum? What happend to her? "M-M-M!" Damn it!  
I look around for her and then...I found her, she was beeing dragged out of our car that was tipped on to its driverside. "G-Get. OffHer!" I maneged to get out.  
There was a croud of people crying around her.  
Then Carlisle, Edward's father cleared them out the way. "Let me past!" He hissed. I never heard him speak like that before.  
He cheeked her pulse. I watch try and try and try, to save her but they couldn't. Carlisle just shook his head to the man next to him, declearing my Mothers death. I screamed. MUM WAKE UP! PLEASE! HE'S WRONG! I MEAN MY MUM CAN'T BE DEAD RIGHT? but no sound came out. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
I woke up trying to cach my breath from the same dream I have been since that night four years ago. That night changed my life for the worse. "ISABELLA!" My father ran into my room. "D-da-dad!"  
"Darling i'ts ok! Its was only a dream!" If only he knew it was about mum.

Me and my father never talked about mum anymore, it hurt him too much.  
My father remarried to _Bitch!_ called Cindy. Cindy was a cold hard gold digging bitch! She also had daughter called Lauren. Lauren was a kind, gental, unselfish and loving girl NOT! SHe was just like her mother in everyway.  
"Isabella! DON'T be such a baby!" Cindy said coming into my room and pulling my dad out of the room after kissing Lauren on the head.  
Lauren and I had too sleep in the same room because her room was getting an extension.  
"UGRH SHUT UP!" Lauren screamed. "Its bad enough you talke when your awake but do you have to talk in your sleep?  
"Oh, am sorry! What did I say?"  
"You were talking about food like always fatty!" SHe laughed and then carried on. "I always new your mother's death had somthing to do with you!" _What? It didn't! It was the truck drivers fault! _"It wasn-" She cut off and smiled her mother evil smile. "Save it Bella! Think about it, you wanted something to eat at the cafe right?" She asked. I just nodded and then realised with a gasp. "If I never wanted somthing to eat then she would..." I trailed off realising what I had done. I started to burst into tears. "Bella? I'm sorry I shouldn't of said that!"  
"N-n-no y-y-our right. I-i-its all my fa-fa-fault!" I cried even more harder. To my surprise Lauren pulled me into a hug. "Shh Bella. It wasn't your fault! I'm sorry! My mum told me to tell you what she thought, but Bella I never thought that!" She said pulling me into a tighter hug._ Why was she beeing so nice all of a sudden_ I asked my self. _She must be up to something!_ I pushed her of me and got to get my ipod and ran to the closet in the hall way. "Bella!" She whispered.

I woke with the sound of banging. "Bella come on out! Youv'e been in there for days!" My father yelled. "Bells you haven't eat anything!" Cindy called from the other side of the door. _Like you care bitch! _"Cindy, she goning to waste away!" My father said to Cindy. _I'm all fat anyway! _"She still got a lot of fat around her belly, she could loose" Cindy hissed mostly to me. "CINDY!" Lauren and my father hissed back. I couldn't take no more so I put my head phone on and blast my music.


	2. Chapter 2

**You both changed!**

B.P.O.V

****

**A/N- Ok so I don't know if anyone is reading this. That's why I took my orignal copy down but if you are please review.**

**  
**_ I woke with the sound of banging. "Bella come on out! Youv'e been in there for days!" My father yelled. "Bells you haven't eat anything!" Cindy called from the other side of the door. Like you care bitch! "Cindy, she goning to waste away!" My father said to Cindy. I'm all fat anyway! "She still got a lot of fat around her belly, she could loose" Cindy hissed mostly to me. "CINDY!" Lauren and my father hissed back. I couldn't take no more so I put my headphone in and blast my music. _

That was a month ago and lets just say am not hungry anymore ok?

Now I'm beeing sent away to the '_Cullens_' house because my father says "I can't take it anymore bella!" and "Its because I love I do this". I'm sorry but it's a load of bull.

I hate the Cullens, well not all of them just one of them _Edward Cullen_. The boy who was an angel on the outside but inside he was devil. I think I'm the only one who has seen that devil and now I'm pulling up to his family's home and to the devil again.

There house was massive it had three floors. Ha who would ever expect something like this in the small town 'Forks'. "Isabella!" Esme Cullen called, my name rolling of her toungue perfectly. "Hi" I said very quickly feeling annoyed at how kind she was acting.

Next Alice Cullen who was the same age as me and Edward., came skipping out of the house and pulled me into tight hug. "Bella! I'm glad my bestfriend is back!"  
Yes me and Alice did used to be best friend but when the accident happend and we moved, we lost touch.

"Uh-huh" was all I could say. "Oh well, come on I'll show you your room! Your going to love it!"

She was right the old Bella would LOVE my new room but I did not it was too open and light but I could not say that to her. "Alice you are tottaly right!" I squealed for her delight. "Uh shut up!" a velvet voice called from the door frame. I spun around to see who was it beeing so rude. _I bet its him!_ I thought.

There I saw was Brownze hair and sparkly emerald eyes. "Hello...Bella!" he used a cold tone and used it back "Yep!" and walked over to my belonging and started to unpack.

After about an hour unpacking I lay on my bed and closed my eyes, Trying to hide the pain I felt. I was so hungry, I thought this would get easier but I was wrong. It got harder and harder as the week went on.

There was knock at my bedroom door "Come in!" I called. Edward face appeared from the door. "Yes?" asked annoyed even his face made me want to scream not because he was ugly. It's because he was too beautiful and that reminded me of everything else he was good at.

"Somebody moody" He teased. "I dont mean to be rude Edward but lets just face it wwe've never liked each other!" I hissed "So lets just pretend for my mother sake that we do like each other!" He hissed right back and he was better at it. "Oh Edward Cullen thinking of someone else? What is the world coming to? an end?" He chuckled and went out the room. "Oh and dinners on the table" He added.

_Damn dinner? What can I say to get out of this one? _I thought. I thought for a while and then went down stairs. " Mrs and Mr Cullen I have been extremly rude and I want to thank you for letting me into your home""But I will have to excuse myself from dinner"  
"Jetlag?" Rosalie asked concerned. _That sounds better than what you had_ I thought to my self again and nodded to her question.

"Isabella you will sit down and eat!" Carlisle said and he then got up and whispered "Your father told me about your eating problem!"

**A/N- Ok I know it was short but I just wanted to lay some ground. Please review this is my first fanfic and I want to know what I am doing wrong! Thank you and love the few that are reading this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N  
Ok Hey people who are reading this! :D I just want to say thank you to the few who are!  
I just wanted to say a couple of things:**

1- I know there are alot of mistakes but thats because I'm using an old comp and my beta is going to be busy for a while so I need a new one! Any offers?

2- I was going to update this story everyday because it is nearly finished but I'm not getting many reveiws so I wont be updating till I get at least 10 reveiws! I mean thats not that hard.

3- If you have any ideas you would like to put into my story do not be afriad to ask!


	4. Chapter 4

"Isabella would you follow me to my office" Carlisle said to me in a stern  
voice. I just stood, still not listening to him but as soon as he whispered  
"Your father told me about your eating problem!" I shot up, my back as  
straight as it could get and walked behind Carlisle as quickly as I could.

We came up to his office and I shut the door behind me. "Carlisle I do not  
kow what my father was telling you but he IS lying" I said as I sat in the big  
brown chair with a bronze cushion. Edward Cullen, I felt my teath clench  
together as I thought of him. Carlisle brung me out of my trail of thought.  
"Isabella?" He asked full of concern.

"What?" I know I was beeing mean but sometimes...actually no, all the time  
that is the only way to get your oppion across.

"Well if you have no problem then how about you step on the scales?" He asked  
polietly as he pointed to the scales next to his sofa. There was a long pause  
of him just staring me out until I snapped "FINE!"

I walked over to the scales and took my old sneakers off and stepped on to  
them. Carlisle followed after me with a peice of paper and a file. He looked  
down at the scaled and shook his head. I wanted to look down and feel  
confident about what size I was, but I knew I was fat and I didn't have the  
guts to find out I was fatter than I thought I was.

"Isabella please sit down I think we need a long...talk" I quickly put my  
shoes on and sat back down.

After about an hour I came out off Carlisle office crying and ran up stairs  
pushed past Edward who was sitting on the stairs.I heard him ask "Isabella?  
Whats the matter?" I ran in my room shouting "What do you care? Huh?" I  
slammed the door and then collapsed on my bed.

In Carlisle Office he told me I was way too under wieght and that I need to  
start eating properly or am going to go to waste! I mean how can someone this  
FAT go to waste and even if I did nobody would miss me. Everyone would be safe  
from me. Mabey that would be better!

He also said he just doesn't think I'm starving my self because I think I'm  
FAT. He thinks I'm doing this because there is a childhood matter.  
WHatever! I mean come on! Its because am FAT. I said to him as he brought the  
subject up. and he said You will be needing counserling What the hell  
counseling? I mean am not loopy am just FAT!

Knock, knock, Went my my bedroom door after I cried all my tears. "May I come  
in?" Ask a very perfect velvet voice and of course I knew who it was!

I scoffed "If you must!" I spat, The door opened very slowly and Edward  
Cullen apeared at the bottom of my bed with a trey of food. "I just want to  
let you know, I will be behaving my slef and here is a peice offering." He put  
the food on my bed and walked out. I forced out a "Thank you" Before he went  
and then hid the plate of egg and chips under the bed.

Yeh a peace offering? Yeh right like that would bring me peice, no it bring  
me FAT! I mean have you seen how much fat it on the chips.

I heard my belly rumble and I felt the stomach empty. I bit down on my lip  
and plugged my ipod in and tried to think off things that made me happy  
like...Edwar- what the hell stop thinking about him. What he makes you dinner,  
wait he doesn't even make you dinner. He just brought it up for you and your  
already thinking about him! God! Get a life girl!

The next morning I woke with the sound of booming laughter. That could only  
mean one person. "Never fear Emmett Swann is here!" He boomed and flew into my  
room. "Where Jasper?" I asked him while rubbing my eyes.

He stood straight up. Crossed his arms and a pout fromed. "Oh! S0, no hi my  
favourite cousin in the world?" He held both his hands up and said "Oh dont I  
feel unloved? I know where am not wanted!" He started to walk out the room  
buta quickly jumped and hugged him. "I love you Em! You know your my favourite  
man in the world!" He chuckled and then kissed me on the cheek. "Anyway, your  
more like my brother than a cousin. So Jasper is my favourite but your my  
favourite brother!"

"Ok so today Forks high school!" Alice came skipping in. "Tomorrow...THE  
WORLD" We all laughed at her enthuism.

We all got into to Emmetts jeep. We were about to ride off to school when I  
saw Edwarad get into his car. It was silver volvo and I thoguht Yeh he had to  
have a perfect as well! Ohh I hate him and his perfectness!. "Hey Edward, why  
don't you ride with us?" I hoped out of the Jeep and ran over to Edward's car.

I felt both Emmett's, Rosalie's and Alice's stares on me but I choose to  
ignore them. "So I thought about what you said last night and I think we could  
be friends" Well even though I hate his perfection, I suppose I could be  
his...friend? "Well that's nice to hear Swan, but I have to pick up my  
girlfriend Tanya. Thanks anyway."

I ran back to the jeep shotuing somthing like "Anytime!"  
They were still staring at me with wide eyes and jaws hitting the ground.  
"What?" I asked them. They just shook their head.

~Flashback~

It was the summer before my mother died. Me, Alice, Rosalie and Edward were  
playing in my their back garden.

"Hey guys guess what I made for us all!" Is howed them. The night before a  
stayed awake making these friendship braclets.  
I gave everyone one even Edward Cullen. They all said thank you.

"Bells, sit here and Rosalie and me will go get some make up!" She squeeled.  
They ran off into the house.

"Ha!" Edward laughed. I glared at him asking what he was laughing at. "You  
with make up!" He snorted.

"What am ten I can wear make up if I want to!" I defended myself. "Yeh but  
you shouldn't wear it! Your not like Rosalie and Alice!" He hissed.

I pouted and crossed my arms. "You know nothing about me!" He just smirked  
and shook his head. Ooh I hated him! "Why don't you like me? I mean yeah I am not  
pretty like Rose or Alice but that doesn't give you the right not to treat me  
like a person!" I ran into the house and said to Alice and Rose "Sorry have to  
go!" And then ran home.

~End of flashback~

At dinnertime I met Edward's girlfriend Tanya and she was really nice. They  
really suited each other. Tanya in a couple of my classes, like gym and

English.

I would have to ask him if he still had that. It was last lesson and I had a  
free. So I went to the school library. The school library was massive. I was  
walking through ever aisle of it. I picked about four books I wanted and was  
about to go and cheack them out when I heard a velvet voice. A perfect velvet  
voice. It could only be Edward Cullen. I folllowed the voice and as soonas I  
saw the sight I wish I didn't.


End file.
